1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a server and method for providing collaboration service, and a sociality management server and, more particularly, to a server and method that provide collaboration service to at least two terminals over a network to which zero configuration technology has been applied based on the sociality values of the at least two terminals, and a sociality management server that manages sociality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional functional collaboration between terminals is based on predefined settings between the functions of the terminals, and thus it causes inconvenience to a user in that he or she should personally perform the task of matching the functions of the terminals or the task of performing settings on the terminals.
Korean Patent Application Publication NO. 2011-0130903 discloses technology that enables the efficient provision of service when the services from a plurality of devices are required in order to process a single service.
Furthermore, Korean Patent Application Publication NO. 2009-0044093 discloses technology that stores a connection state between a mobile device and a service device and session information related to the connection in a specific service space, automatically restores a connection between the mobile device and the service device over a local area network based on the connection state and the session information without resetting when the mobile device enters a service area, and then allows the two device to perform close collaboration.
Moreover, Korean Patent Application Publication NO. 2004-0090600 discloses technology that provides a model of service, a device structure and an operation process that provides consistent service to a plurality of controlled devices having the same service.
However, these conventional collaboration service technologies do not take into consideration the sociality of a terminal user, and thus there are only the option of sharing functions between terminals and the option of not sharing functions, so that the conventional technologies are disadvantageous in that various types of collaboration service cannot be provided.